the new boss backstory
by McMahon-Cenafan
Summary: this the backstory for the new boss. the journey of Stephanie McMahon and John Cena and the obstacle they had overcome to be together.


The backstory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own John Cena and Stephanie McMahon or any other characters.

**Author Notes: **There are dramatic changes to storylines.

This story is for wwefan001…. Enjoy.

Introduction:

Stephanie and Paul began having problems in their relationship, and the problems quickly escalate, once Stephanie found out the real reason for why Paul was dating her, because she was the daughter of Vince. She was his ticket to the top of the sport-entertainment business. Stephanie began show sign of her famous McMahon temper. She actually thought he loved her for her. He was lying to her.

She decides to confront him, and they began to argue and of course, Paul tried his hard to denial the allegation that Stephanie was making against him. However, she knew he was lying, so she broke things off with him. After break up with Paul, Stephanie decides concentrate on work, and spends time with her baby sister Lila. Linda asks Stephanie to travel to Louisville, Kentucky to evaluation some of the new wrestling talents there.

Stephanie flew to Louisville, Kentucky and there where she met John Cena, they quickly forum a friendship. In addition, the friendship quickly turns into a romantic courtship. Stephanie notices that John was far different from her ex. After spend a few days in Louisville, Kentucky with John, she did not want to leave Louisville, Kentucky she was having fun with her new boyfriend John, but she had to head back to Connecticut, she gave John her cellphone number.

John did not want her to leave either, but they both knew she had to. He drove her to the airport and held her for as long as he could before she had to board the plane. Stephanie gave him a long passionate kiss goodbye, and whisper in his ear, I will be back for you. She boards the plane and head home to Connecticut.

When Stephanie arrive back in Connecticut she head straight for the headquarter where she met with her parents and give them the report on the wrestling talents in Louisville, Kentucky as she gave them her report they notices she was happy and not looking sad or moping around over her break up with her ex. After giving her report on the wrestling talents Stephanie told them she found a new man, and they both were happy for their daughter.

Stephanie kept her promise to John and come back to Louisville, Kentucky to get him he was head up to the big time. When they arrive at Smackdown Stephanie, introduce her new boyfriend to her dad. A month later in July of 2002, Vince appoints Stephanie as the new General Manager of Smackdown.

At Vengeance Paul finds out that, his ex-girlfriend had a new boyfriend name John Cena, who was the new rookie. Of course, he was not happy that she had a new boyfriend. He went so far as to make trouble for the rookie by lying to Vince, who was not listening, to him, about the new rookie Stephanie boyfriend. Vince told him to knock it off, and to back off and leave his daughter Stephanie and her new boyfriend John alone. She was happy with John and that all that matter to him.

However, Paul was not happy that Vince was not listening to him and his lies. He decides he was not going to stop until Stephanie was his again. Paul actually pay some blonde hair bimbo to lie to Stephanie by say that she is John his ex. Stephanie bought the lie and left John for a period of time.

Stephanie got advice from her mom Linda, who told her if she really loves John she would try and worked things out with him. Her baby sister Lila, told her to fight for John, I know that you love him, and you need to believe in him and talk things out with him. Stephanie smile at her baby sister Lila and she say you know for someone who is only eighteen you are just like ours mom. Lila smile at her.

Stephanie saw John and they began talk things out and he told her that the blonde woman was not his ex, and that he did not know the woman. Stephanie looked into his blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth, and she leaps into his arms and beg him to forgive her. Of course John her forgave he love her way to much to let someone come between them.

They journey was only began to overcome the obstacle known as Paul, who continue to torment them, until Trish Stratus managed to get him to forgot about Stephanie and concentrate fully on her, and he did fully concentrate on Trish.

John proposal to Stephanie who immediately accept his proposal of marry.  
The wedding plans soon began and months later on Saturday October 23, 2004, Stephanie and John tie the knot in a beautiful fall wedding after the wedding and beautiful fall reception they head off to their honeymoon in the Caribbean.

After a two weeks honeymoon in the Caribbean Stephanie and John return home and both head back to work at the WWE. John helps his little sister in law by training her. John won his first major title at WrestleMania 21 where he beat JBL for the WWE Championship.

Before celebration their first wedding anniversary, Stephanie out that she was pregnant with her and John first child. She was excited and when she told John, he was ecstatic about the baby. John had to defend the WWE Championship again none other than, Triple H, at WrestleMania 22, on April 2, 2006, a month before the birth of baby.

The match was a knock down drag out match between them, and it got personal too. However, in the end John Cena was victorious over Triple H and retain the WWE Championship, and one-month later on Tuesday May 23, 2006, Stephanie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who was Adela Rose Cena.

During the summer of 2007, Stephanie found out that she was pregnant again with her and John second child. At the same time, Lila was planning her wedding to her sweetheart high school Marcus Morgan. Nine months later on Monday April 21, 2008, Stephanie gave birth to another beautiful baby girl who was name Sophia Marie Cena.

Two months later Saturday June 21, 2008, Lila and Marcus tie the knot in a beautiful summer time wedding. Before Lila and Marcus could celebration their first wedding anniversary Lila found out that, she was pregnant with her and Marcus first child.

Nine months later on Monday October 5, 2009, Lila gave birth to her first child a beautiful baby girl who was mane Lila Elizabeth Morgan and two months later, Stephanie found herself pregnant again, and nine months on Tuesday August 25, 2010, Stephanie gave birth to her and third child first son, who was name John "JJ" Cena III.


End file.
